


Damian cries and the Batfamily says Jon dies

by Otakuminami



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Overprotective Dick Grayson, Overprotective Jason Todd, Overprotective Stephanie brown, Overprotective tim drake, The Batfamily is out for revenge, This Is STUPID, maybe..., overprotective Barbara Gordon, overprotective Cassandra cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuminami/pseuds/Otakuminami
Summary: Damian and Jon get into a fight. Surprisingly, Jon says something horrible to Damian. Now, Jon is trying to make up with his friend, but the Batfam is trying to kill him!





	Damian cries and the Batfamily says Jon dies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. I’m pretty sure they’re a bit out of character. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

The boys were fighting a villain. Although they defeated the no good criminal, Superboy was annoyed at Robin. It should be noted that there wasn’t any injured or dead. However, Robin kept on ignoring Superboy’s helpful suggestions on how to defeat the villain and kept doing whatever he wanted to defeat the villain. Superboy didn’t like that Robin just told him what to do and never listen to him. After the battle, Superboy flew to one of the many rooftops in Gotham. He dropped Robin on the rooftop a foot above the ground instead of gently placing him down.

“Ok. What is your problem?” Damian asked, clearly annoyed. “You’ve been really moody tonight, and because of it, you underperformed.”

Jon became even more annoyed because Damian had the audacity- a word he learned from Damian- to say that.

“I’m not being moody. You never listen! You didn’t listen to me tonight. You didn’t listen to me yesterday.”

“Superboy, I do listen to your ideas, but my plans are better.”

Jon gripped the ends of his jacket to try to keep his frustration in check. “No you don’t. You never listen. You do what you want and don’t care what I think. You want to know why you don’t care?!?” Jon was shouting at this point. His anger finally boiling over.

Damian sees that Jon’s temper rises at what he has said and tries to calm him down. “Your plan would have made things more difficult and would’ve resulted in unnecessary injuries that could’ve been avoided. Superboy, you need to calm down. Don’t throw a tantrum over something small. You nee-.”

“No, Damian Al Ghul. You listen!”

Damian flinches at that. Emerald eyes widening a bit. Being called Al Ghul by anyone but league, was certainly something he wasn’t expecting. Especially, by Jon.

“You are a selfish, annoying, mean, arrogant person. You only think about yourself!”

“Jon, I-,” Damian tried to stop him, but was ignored just like early that night when Superboy was suggesting ways to take down the villain.

“I’m even surprised they let you be a hero. You’ve killed a lot of people. How many have you killed? Probably not as many as you saved as Robin. The amount of blood on your hands will never go away. You’re not even a good hero. You think you’re above everyone, but your a worthless bloodthirsty assassin!”

“That’s not true! I-“

Jon cuts him off again. He can see that he’s getting a rise out of Damian. Instead of the other way around. He thought it felt good.

He felt powerful.

He knew exactly what buttons to push to get a rise out of him, and tonight he’s going to press them all tonight.

“You don’t even have a heart. That’s why we aren’t friends. We aren’t even partners or teammates. Teammates work as a team. We’re just people who know each other. In fact, I never liked you. I hate you!” Jon shouted, waiting for Damian to say his sassy and arrogant response a ‘Happy to hear it’ or something of the like.

But it never came.

Instead Jon watched as shiny tears rolled down Damian’s tan cheeks.

“I- I-“ Damian never finished what he was going to say. He quickly put his black hood up, and ran across to the edge of the building while pulling out his grappling hook. Grappling fast from building to building, he disappeared into the night.

Jon just flys home. He doesn’t really feel sorry. Damian deserved to be scolded every now and then. The older boy did it to him all the time. Probably won’t even bring it up next time they see each other, and will act like he always did. 

He makes it to his house, says good night to his parents, changed his clothes, and goes to sleep. Not feeling an ounce of guilt.

***********

Damian makes it home in record time. The want to get home to cry in his room alone without anyone seeing him was overpowering to the young hero. Parking his bike in the cave, he hears his wish was not heard. Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Cass, and Stephanie were all in the cave. He’ll just have to past them and hope he doesn’t cry in front of them. Walking past his siblings quickly with his hood on didn’t stop Dick from catching him when he was only walked a few feet from his bike. 

“Hey Little D! Come join us.” Dick said with a very happy smile on his face because of all his siblings were in one room. They have been talking about trivial things since it’s unusual for all of them to be together.

When Damian saw his brother’s smile, he was reminded of Jon’s words. How he was worthless and didn’t have a heart. How he didn’t deserve his family.

Damian ran to his oldest brother. When Dami saw him, he just wanted to be comforted by the warmth of his brother. The brother that loves him to death. He put his arms tightly around the older’s middle seeking the warmth and love that only he could provide and let the emotions he had bottled up on the roof out.

This shocked everyone because Damian- the boy who is always confident or too arrogant for his own good- was sobbing his eyes out.

“H-hey. Little D? Dami? What’s wrong?” Dick tried to comfort his little brother. He comforts Damian when he cries. A privilege that touched his heart both in pride and in pain.

“Demon spawn? You ok?”

“I-I,” He didn’t get to finish because he let out another hard sob. The sob wrecked his lungs, and it felt like someone was squeezing them every time he breathed. But it was nothing compared to the pain of his heart breaking.

Dick rubbed up and down his back hoping it will calm him down a bit. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. Take your time.” After saying those words, he gave his younger brother a kiss on the temple and started rocking him in his arms. Swaying him, till the crying child started talking.

“I-I *hic* was o-on p-p-patrol w-with *sob* S-superb-boy a-and and,” He started to cry harder tears falling from his eyes faster.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. You can tell me tomorrow. You need some sleep.” Dick softly spoke to the distressed Robin.

After Dick said that, Tim injected Damian with the sleep thing the 3rd oldest gets from Alfred sometimes. It worked really fast. Alfred wouldn’t use anything less than the best for family. The crying boy finally stop in his drug induced sleep, but the tear tracks still prominent on his tan cheeks.

Dick looked at Tim, eyes widening. “Tim?!?” He couldn’t believe that his brother just came up behind him comforting his crying baby brother to put him to sleep.

He technically helped stop his brother’s tears, but that’s not the way they should’ve done that. They, as a family, might be emotionally stunted, but they should know that they should comfort their crying family members than put them to sleep.

“What? I don’t know how to deal with him when he’s crying.” Tim was a bit panicked actually. He’s never seen Damian cry. To see his bratty overconfident brother cry, was a shock to him. “He needed to calm down.”

Dick cradled his baby brother, holding him protectively close to his chest. Cradling him like he was precious. Because to him, he was. “I’m putting Damian to bed. We’ll talk about this situation in a minute.”

Dick took his brother to his room, tucked him snugly in his warm blanket, and kissed him on his forehead. The boy was sleeping yes, but he looked distressed even in his sleep. Whatever it was that upset him was something of great importance to him. Giving his brother one last look, he walked back to the cave to see Tim on the computer.

“Tim, what are you doing?” Dick asked his brother. He was curious on his brother’s antics. First, he put his brother to sleep with a shot. Now, he’s busily typing on the computer.

“Looking for footage of the thing that made the little brat cry.”

Tim hacked into the cameras that were set up all around Gotham. He had a time frame and an area to look at. Making it easy to find the intense interaction Superboy and Robin had on the roof.

Barbara, Dick, Jason, Cass, Stephanie, and Tim watched the footage. They listened to Jon’s hash words in his cold voice. It was like his ice breath power became an ice voice power. They saw where Jon was coming from. The heartless ex-assassin with his arrogant personality that never listened to him and everything. They saw where Jon was coming from.

No.

No they didn’t.

All they saw was red.

“How dare that shitty brat say something like that?!?” Jason was the first to speak after the video showed Jon flying away without a care. As if he didn’t destroy Damian.

“I know! I thought the Supers taught manners.” Stephanie fumed crosses her arms.

“I can’t believe he called him Damian Al Ghul,” Tim spoke in an incredulous tone. “I thought he knew what that meant to Damian.”

Cass gave a disappointed look at the Jon on the screen and gave an approving look at the others.

“This is horrible! How was he when you put him to bed?” Barbara asked Dick.

“Dick?” She asked again when he didn’t respond.

All of them looked over at Dick who was turned away from them. They couldn’t see his face, but his body was tense.

“Dickie bird, you ok?” Jay asked. Now he was concerned for another brother. He couldn’t tell what Dick was thinking.

Dick dramatically turns and is just as intimidating as Batman is with criminals.  
“That Super punk thinks he can get away with it. We will avenge our brother.”

“We will need a plan,” Tim agreed with getting revenge. It might seem that he hates his little brother. In reality, he loves him so much.

“Get the kryptonite!”

Everyone agreed.

The last of the Kryptonian race will have one less member.

*********

Jon woke up bright and early feeling refreshed and happy. He forgot about the fight he had with Damian.

The boy of steel walked to the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast, and his dad was drinking coffee while watching the news. He sat down with his breakfast of eggs and bacon in front of him.

“Good morning Jon!”

“Good morning Mom! What’s on the news?”

“Another criminal locked up thanks to Superboy and Robin,” Clark replied without looking up smiling into his coffee with eyes full of pride.

“I’m actually really glad that you have Damian with you when you fight.” Lois admits unprompted. It was like she had that thought on her mind for awhile and needed to say it. “He has more experience than you. That can really be life saving for the both of you.”

“Yeah, but it would be great to have a partner that wasn’t a jerk.” Jon mumbled into his cereal as remembering last night.

“What was that?”

“Nothing mom.”

*********

The Batfamily woke up at what normal people wake up to eat breakfast. Everyone woke up and came to the dining room except for Bruce. He had a meeting at W.E. The rest of the bats, besides Damian, were at the table when Alfred’s pancake and waffle breakfast was served.  
His siblings started to get worried for their missing brother. Was he still upset?

A minute after everyone was seated, Damian appeared and slowly walked to his seat that was between Stephanie and Dick.

Dick was worried about his brother because of his red eyes like he had been crying all night, and his messy black hair that he probably ran his hand through like he does when he’s stressed.

Everyone but Damian talked like they usually do. He spent the time he usually spent yelling at his siblings bare picking at his pancakes and waffles and barely touching his ovaltine. After no more than 5 minutes, he got up, mumbled an excuse about something, and left for his room. After he left, the bat siblings gave each other the look.

A kryptonian is dying today.

************

The Kent’s were just enjoying their breakfast when all of a sudden there was a loud crash. The sound of glass shattering into a thousand pieces. They looked to see that one of the windows in the living room was smashed and six people were standing where the glass shards were scattered.

“Tim! I thought you said he was the only one home.” Barbara complained to the third Robin.

“I thought he was.”

“Well apparently he wasn’t.” Jason sassed back to his replacement.

“Guys,” Dick got the others to look at him instead of glaring at Tim. “We’re here on a mission, and this mission is going to be completed.” 

“Damn straight.”

The bat siblings started running towards the Supers. Jason and Tim teamed up against Clark. Barbara moved towards Lois to restrain her, and Dick, Stephanie, and Cass ran towards their baby brother’s bully. They started fighting each other. Tim and Jay circle around Clark and kept on attacking. They knew they couldn't take him down like this, so they settled on distracting him. As they were attacking Clark, Barbara just kept blocking Lois from helping her husband and son.

“What are you guys doing?!?” Clark shouted. They’ve never done anything like this. Especially for no reason.

“Vengeance!” All of them answered. They all were determined to get justice for their baby bat.

“Vengeance? For what?” Lois asked. She was confused. She couldn’t think of anything they did to the Batfamily. Then again, anything can piss off the Bats.

“Why would you attack us?” Jon thought the Supers were friends with the Bats. He thought he was friends with them. While he’s best friends with Damian, he’s friends with his siblings as well. It didn’t occur to him that it was because of last night.

Clark grabbed and pushed everyone on the couch or floor, tied them up, and started flying towards the Batcave picking up speed after leaving the city limits.

He was going to have a talk with Bruce.

*******

“Bruce!”

Clark came flying in carrying the bat siblings all wrapped up in rope. The bat siblings could get out of it if they wanted to, but thought it was best to stay put. Since Clark was going to tell Bruce anyways, and it’s better to have a ride back to Gotham than having to walk.  
Bruce was the only one in the cave. Probably working on another case. Not spending time worrying about his children and where they were. Clark had enough of his negligence.

“What is it Clark?” He finally turned around and noticed his kids were tied up.  
“Why do you have my kids tied up?”

“Bruce,” Clark started. He was glad that he wasn’t so absorbed in a case that he would be ignored or sent away. “Your kids attacked Lois, Jon, and me this morning.”

“What?Why?” Shocked that his kids did that, he turns to look Clark in the face.

“That’s what I want to know!” Agreeing with Bruce for once.

“Kids?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you attack the Kent’s?”

“Vengeance!”

He was kinda impressed with their insyncness, but it was used for some kind of vengeance. What could they possibly be avenging?

“For what?” Bruce asked his kids. He was actually kind of curious about what his kids were trying to avenge. The Kent’s were one of the nicest families out there. What could have happened?

“What could we have done to make you guys so mad at us?”

“That little scumbag you call a son messed with our little brother.” Tim retorted. Everyone was a bit surprised on how angry Tim was that his brother was messed with.

“We’re out for blood.” Jason chimed in..

“Yeah!” The bat siblings shouted again in unison. They all agreed that they’ll go to great lengths to get justice for their baby brother.

“Are you sure?” Clark questioned the bat children’s vengeance. He was confused with this answer. “Jon’s not the type to mess with someone. Damian’s the type though.” Damian’s a… rough around the edges type of guy.

“Well your perfect little angel is a piece of fu-“

“Dick!” Bruce was shocked. Dick would never cuss someone out for no reason. This must really be serious, and not just some mindless prank because they were bored. It was time to find out the root of the problem. He was a Detective goddamn it. “Ok. So what exactly happened?”

“Why don’t we just show you?”

Tim pulls up both the rooftop footage and from when Damian was in the batcave. They hear the harsh words of Jon. After that, they see Damian running away from him. To finish it off, they watch as Damian sobs into Dick chest.

Clark was shocked. He understand that Damian can be a bit… hard to get along with, but he was more shocked that Jon said those things. What was even more shocking was that Damian cried. He cried hard. He never thought that kid would cry.

Clark didn’t know what to do. He should probably ask Bruce what he should do. He looks at a tensed Bruce who was still staring at the screen. 

“Maybe Jon was a little ha-,” Clark was cut off by Bruce finally looking away from the screen to his children to say something.

“And your plan was to just capture him?”

All the bat siblings solemnly nodded.

Bruce continued. “You should have told me so we could’ve handled this properly. You’ve caused trouble to the Kent’s.”

“But Bruce, our baby brother wa-,” Dick started, fed up with Bruce’s answer.

“No. We will handle this in a proper way.” Bruce looks at each of them in the eyes. “Have I made myself clear?”

The tied up kids nodded their heads sadly. 

“Good.”

“Thank you Bruce. I couldn’t do this without y-“

“Jason get the kryptonite bullets. Barbara look on the computer to see where Jon is. Stephanie get the kryptonite cuffs. Dick, Tim get the holding cell ready for a Kryptonian. Cassandra get the red light bulbs.”

The once sad kids were now cheering. Bruce did say he wanted this to be done in the proper way. Clark was horrified that they would go to such lengths. He knew the Batfamily cared for Damian, but he didn’t know that it was this deep. The Man of Steel convinces them not to do this. That he’ll take care of the Boy of Steel. They tell him fine, but if they see Jon bothering Damian again, they will avenge their little baby bat.

It’s time to have a long talk with his son.

******

When Clark got back to his house, he saw that Jon had left to go hang out with his school friends, and Lois was cleaning up the mess the Bat’s made. She was annoyed that they’ll have to replace the windows again.

Clark didn’t know what to do.

Should he tell her that Jon said some things to Damian, and now the Bat’s are out for blood - not death, but a lot of pain- ,or should he just stay out of it, and let Jon do what he wants with his life? However, he could not stop hearing the terrible awful words that his own son had said, nor could he forget the trail of tears that fell from the young bat’s eyes when those words hit their target.

He let the thought of Damian flinching at being called an Al Ghul make the decision for him.

“Lois…” Hesitant to have this conversation with his wife, Clark softly started. “I found out why the kids attacked us.”

He then tells her everything. He tells all of Jon’s words, word for word, the anger behind the words being said, and the crying child.

At first, Lois was surprised at the words her son had spoken, but was replaced with righteous fury when she heard about how the little boy cried into his oldest brother’s chest, clung onto him like he was going to leave him.

Like her son did.

She was downright furious with him. She did not raise him to be like that. Lois thought she raised a kind boy, and she understood that there’s a limit to everyone’s patience. But, Lois never thought that when that patience ran out, he would act that way to someone. Especially, to one of his friends.

Especially, to Damian.

Lois immediately reach for her phone to call Jon to tell him to come home to a lecture he won’t be aware of till he steps foot in their apartment.

“Hey mom! What’s up?”

“Jon, I need you to come home.” Lois made sure her tone was casual, so he didn’t suspect a thing. He was so grounded.

“Mom, can it wait? I’m hanging out with my friends.” He complained about not being able to hang out with his school friends.

Not being a friend to the one who probably needs it the most.

It’s a shameful thought. She knows this. Everyone deserves friendship. It’s just Lois also knows that besides Jon, all Damian has is his family. His family and Jon is all he has, and Jon and him got into a fight.

“Jon, I need you home. Now.” She let a bit of her anger slip when she said now, but he probably with think she’s just annoyed at him for not just coming home.

“Fine.” Jon relents to his mom’s will. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Jon was about to get the lecture of his life.

**********

Lois and Clark wait for their son for twenty minutes. They were slowly getting impatient. Finally, the front door open to reveal the boy who was about to be grounded for a long time.

“Hey Mom. What was important to-“

“Jonathan Samuel Kent,” Lois cuts off her son’s greeting to try to get this over as soon as she can. “I thought we raised you better, but what you did yesterday was inexcusable.”

“Yesterday?” He inquired. “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember what you did yesterday? You don’t remember the terrible words you said? That you made your friend cry?” Lois was shocked. She would have thought that Jon would feel a little guilty. At least remembered it.

Jon thought for a second. He kinda forgot about it. The incident and the anger. It was because they usually had fights, and in his mind it wasn’t a big deal. Even if it was bigger than usual, but when he remembered, he got angry. How could they take Damian’s side and not his? Damian was just as guilty as he was.

“What about it?” Jon asked .

“Jon, that is not ok!” Clark shouted. He was frustrated at how his son did not feel a bit guilty of making his best friend cry.

“Why not?” Jon questioned their reasoning. “He does it to me all the time. What makes my words different from his?”

His parents thought for a moment. How were the words different than Damian’s? They feel different, but that’s not a real answer.

“Well,” Clark carefully began. He thought hard on his next words. “Damian’s words comes from insecurity, pain, and/or just not being aware it hurts people. You know his past. It’s not a happy one. His father has told me about how him and his family are trying to help him find peace with it. His words are his defense. They are sometimes where his words are from just being helpful, but he’s unaware of how they sound. Your words, however, came from anger, and were intended to hurt him like he did you. It’s not ok that he says those things, but we expected better from you. You were raised so that you’d never have to use those words. He was raised so that those words are the only thing he has.”

“It’s not fair!” Jon complained. “I don’t understand why you like him, and why you think his words are empty.”

Lois sighs. She thought her son understood why Damian was who he was.

“I like him because he’s the best friend you got! He’s loyal to you. He may be bossy, but he knows what he’s doing and knows the best way to keep you safe. That’s why I allow you to go on missions and patrols with him. I wouldn’t trust any other teen with that responsibility.” Lois explained with a hint of anger at being questioned her reasoning when it’s obvious to others. 

“Look, Jon. Go to your room and think. We won’t tell you to fix your friendship if you don’t want to. Just know that you made Damian cry hard into Dick’s chest, and the Batfamily is out for revenge.” Clark finished the family meeting/intervention with a voice of finaltality.

Jon stormed off to his room. While his parents did say it was his choice, they still chose Damian’s side over his.

His parents watched him as he stalked angrily to his room looking as if he was betrayed. It looks like two kids have been betrayed by someone close to them.

“Lois,” Clark softy began, “do you think they’ll make up?”

“I don’t think. I know.” Lois smiled coyly. “It’s going to take more than this to break the bond they have. Give it time. I'll even bet you $20 that everything will come together in a week.”

***********

Jon sat on his bed sulking. He was very happy hanging out with his friends, but the conversation with his parents had upset him greatly. How could they say he has the choice to decide when they obviously want him to choose to make up with him?!? Well he decided to not do it because he could make his own choices.

He decided to go on Instagram to look at his friends’ posts to kill time. Jon looks at the posts that had his friends hanging out with other people. Now, he was not in a lot of them because he doesn’t hang out with them a lot. He’s not really close with his school friends, but it’s not like that with Damian. Damian was always trying to get him into trouble. It’s his version of hanging out. They have fun though. Being a “bad influence” on him was not what he meant to him. With these thoughts he realized, Damian’s his best friend. His friendship was great, but what he said was true. Should he forget his flaws and become his friend again?

He scrolls down more on his feed to see a news post. It read “Robin and Superboy defeated another criminal. Hundreds saved with their teamwork!”

Jon sighed. He’ll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he’ll fix things with Damian after all.

*******

The next morning, Jon flew to Wayne Manor to hopefully fix his friendship with the boy wonder. As Jon knocked on the door, he felt the tension in the air. Why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?

“Why am I nervous? Damian’s my friend. He’s stubborn, but I’m sure we’ll be friends again soon.” Jon thought. He was probably ok, definitely underestimating Damian’s stubbornness, but also that he didn’t think he hurt his friend’s feelings as much as he did.

He knocked on the door.

His friend couldn’t still be mad.

He waited for a minute. Probably no one was near the door and was somewhere deep in the manor. Creaking, the old oak door open to reveal a tired Tim holding a coffee cup. It was a familiar sight for Jon which slightly put him at ease.

“Who is it?” Grumbled Tim who was pretty drowsy.

“Hey, Tim. Is D-“

Tim -who didn't pay attention to who it was at the door because of staying up for 3 nights with no sleep- realized who it was the moment the person spoke.

“Oh no! You’re not welcome here.” Tim angrily shouted. He was now more awake.

“Wait! Tim I-“

“Tim, why are you shouting?” Dick heard shouting and came to investigate who his brother was shouting at early in the morning. It was unlike Tim to be this awake before his third cup of coffee.

“Yeah Replacement. Keep it do-“ Jason and Dick finally came to the door to see what upset Tim.

They felt the same way.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Jason immediately responded to the current family target’s presence.

Jon sputters trying to think of something to calm the three down. They’ve never been like this to him. He thought they were his friends. The boy of steel just needed to explain why he was here, and they’ll calm down.“Well I-I th-thought I coul-“

Stephanie and Cass heard the yelling too. They came over to investigate like the detectives they are. When they got there, Stephanie scrunched her face in anger, and Cass had a disappointed look on her face. The black haired girl looked at him as if she was taking account of all his flaws. Sometimes Jon thinks her eyes could see more than a Kryptonian’s.

“Jaybird, do you want me to get the guns Bruce gave you yesterday?” Dick asked walking away to get them regardless of what Jason was going to say. He was going to say yes, so those guns were going to be shooting at a Kryptonian anyways.

“You don’t need too.” Jon piped in. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “I’ve come to apologize. I was a bit mean to Damian. Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah I do.” Stephanie hissed laced with venom. “Somewhere not near you, and it’s going to stay that way.”

Jon was getting a bit frustrated. How dare they keep him away from his Damian? His best friend Damian.

“I want to apologize to him and become friends again. Anyways, isn’t that his decision?” Jon countered. He’s not giving up on his partner. Needing to see his friend fueled him to stand his ground against the angry bats.

“Our baby brother has been hurt by you. We would gut you, stab you with kryptonite, and keep you in a room with red light for weeks, but we’re not allowed. Not because of Bruce. Bruce says we could as long as we don’t kill you. But because it would cause trouble in the Justice League. Since the Bats and Supers can’t get into a big fight. Again.” Threatened Dick Grayson who was one of the happier bats.

Jason snarled. “To put it in simple terms, get the fuck out of Gotham.” Then he slammed the door in the half alien’s face. Preventing him from fixing his friendship with Damian. Time for a new plan because he’s not giving up his friend.

*****

He decides to talk to Damian on patrol with his brothers. It was the best idea he got for now. Hoping it works, it would fix their friendship, and they could go on patrol like they usually do.

Following the brothers was actually pretty difficult. Dodging the eyes, ears, and the bat sense of the brothers was not suppose to be easy, but he really wanted it to be. Making sure he was hidden well behind a building and flying so his feet didn’t make a sound but not fast to make a whoosh sound was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night. But it was for his friendship with his best friend.

However, it seemed that every time he tried to approach Damian, he would somehow be blocked. Blocked by suspiciously intentional things by Damian’s siblings.

The first time he tried was to just approach him directly, but Nightwing had other plans. He kept being glued to Damian’s side. His oldest brother even hugged him multiple times. While he himself loved hugging Damian because he’s warm and small and fits right in his arms -like a friend should feel-, but Damian doesn’t do hugs unless it’s important. Looking at him now, Jon realize he’s accepting the hugs while looking sad. The oldest was cradling him as if he needed comfort. Which is weird. Damian Wayne doesn’t need to be “coddled”. Even if he needed it, he would refuse. 

Yet, that’s not what happens. The baby bat leaned into his big brother’s embrace. Jon actually finds himself wondering what it would feel like for Damian to lean on him, to put his weight on his chest. 

Ignoring that thought, he realized something. Why was he like this? What would have happened to him that would make him like this? Someone not like the Damian he knew. Did he do this? Were the words that hurtful that it would fundamentally change him?

The boy of steel started to feel a bit guilty. Though that’s why he’s here. He’s here to apologize to his best friend.

It was easier said than done.

It’s all because of that meddling Nightwing that he didn’t get to apologize to his Damian.

Who was his friend.

He couldn’t get close despite being having kryptonian powers, and Dick being human. Although, Dick was a very good protective brother. The best in Gotham. Which really messes up his plans.

He continued to try to approach the Bats to get to Damian and kept on getting blocked by a criminal fight or a batarang coming at him that Dick -who was trained by Batman- accidentally missed aimed. Repeatedly.

In spite of not being able to talk to his best friend, he did get to watch him fight more than he usually did. Seeing him gracefully land a backflip then punched the guy in the face was pretty funny. In addition to that gem, Jon saw Damian kicked the legs under another criminal. Moreover, Robin had a sad face that you could tell even with a mask on the whole time they weren’t fight. Now his miserable face was replaced with a small smile.

Still, he didn’t make any progress fixing their friendship tonight. He had to call it a night since Mama Wing wasn’t letting him anywhere near Robin. Flying home and going to bed, he thinks about Damian and his fighting. He wants to see that smile more. It’s really cute.

In a friend kind of way.

******

The next time Superboy tried to reach out to Robin was when he was alone in the expansive backyard of Wayne Manor. Although when he started to fly towards him. Still out of view from Damian, but he could still see Cass approach the boy drawing.

It was odd. Not odd that Cass was hanging out with Damian. At the same time, Damian usually draws alone. He’ll even push people away when he drawing because he needs quietness to draw in peace. Despite that fact, he was accepting of Cass’s presence. Yet, that wasn’t the only thing different than usual. He didn’t have the little smile he always had when he drew. The small smile that was just a small lip movement to the right, but it was a thing that made Damian, Damian.

Where was that smile?

Jon liked that smile. It was one of the only times when he knew Damian was somewhat happy. But it’s not there. It’s gone. Was it caused by the words he said? Was it a part of the tears he cried?

He was starting to feel more guilty than before. Feeling guilty for hurting his best friend, Jon grew a bit more sad. He shouldn’t feel sad. Since this is all his fault. It wasn’t his intentions to hurt Damian this bad. He only meant to give him a little sting. The kind he always give him when he’s not perfect enough for him.

But, Damian being sad was the reason he was here. He was here to apologize, and hopefully bring that small smile back on his face.

He wanted that smile back. That’s why he’s here to bring that smile back on the angry teen’s face.

But, he can’t.

He can’t even try to bring that smile back because Cass is pulling a ‘no aliens near her baby brother’. Damian doesn’t know he’s here. But Cass, Cass knows he’s here. If he flies 50 feet near Damian, she’ll stare at him hand on her sheathed sword. Even if he’s hidden behind all the Wayne’s expansive just for show shrubbery. The large amount of green shrubbery that’s cut in artistic shapes is just to keep appearances of the rich Wayne’s. They also don’t make good hiding places. Jon finds this out the hard way.

It’s like she’s hyper aware of his presence.  
Cassandra Cain doesn’t want him anywhere near her little brother, and she will protect him from the one who has hurt him.

Slightly more annoyed than when Dick pulled this, Jon had to call it quits. He knew he wouldn't get close to Damian today.

He kinda wished he got to see that smile today.

****

The next time the boy of steel tried to get his friend back, he couldn’t. Well that’s a bit simpler than what happened. The thing is, he just couldn’t interrupt what Damian was doing. Damian was with Barbara, and they were at a children’s hospital reading with the kids. He could go in there a cause a fuss. It’s not right.

Isn’t that why he was in this mess in the first place because he did something that was not right?

Jon didn’t want to ruin the kids’ story time, so he decided to watch the two bats read to them. The Kryptonian was kind of surprised at this though. Damian has said multiples of times he hates children. Most people believed him. 

He didn’t. 

While yes, Damian doesn’t like spending time with kids. He does protect them with his life and hates when kids are mistreated. It’s probably why he has an annoyed look on his face right now, but is continuing to read to them. Jon laughs a little at this silently glad that he’s the one with super hearing. Although, he couldn’t help himself though. Just looking at the sight in front of him was enough to make him happy. Looking at Damian Wayne- mister dark edgy bad boy- reading little kids Arthur and The bravest knight that ever lived with a scowl -but if you really know him he was slightly happy- was just so amazing that he just couldn’t help giggling and smiling fondly at the sight of it. Jon couldn’t intrude on this.

He’ll just have to try again another time.

*******

Jon decides to just try the Manor door method again. It couldn’t be that bad. They’ve cooled down a bit. They’ll let him apologize. Right?

He was dead wrong. 

The Bats probably seen him coming before he even set foot in Gotham. He didn’t hide though. He went straight to the door and gave a hard knock on the old oak door. Just once. Hoping it would be Alfred that answers it, it would be easier to get into the house then.

He was not that lucky. The one who answered the door was the trigger happy Jason Todd and the master planner Tim Drake. At least it’s not Dick. The oldest bat brother would never let him 100 feet near his precious baby brother.

Jason gave him one look and muttered, “Looks like I need my guns.”

Tim just glared at him like his existence was intolerable to be in front of him.

“What do you want twerp?” Jason growled like a beast.

Jon felt a bit of fear as he looked at the angry gun carrying bat. He knew logically that a bullet can’t hurt him. Even if Jason has a kryptonite bullet, he wouldn’t be hurt because Jason would start a war. A war he probably didn’t want to start.

Probably.

Jon collected himself determined to get his friend back. Puffing up his chest and raising his head, he announced to the brothers of his friend, “I’m here to apologize to my best friend.”

Tim glared as he swore, “You’re never getting close enough to him to apologize. You’ll make it worse.”

“How will I ever apologize and become friends with him again?”

“That’s easy. You’ll never will.” Tim assured him as if he was assuring him the sky was gray in Gotham.

The Robins were always a sassy bunch, but Damian’s sass was what Jon prefered. He loved Damian’s sass. It made him laugh internally or externally. The little adorable twinkle in his eyes as he delivers the sassy remark. His sass made him really cute.

Cute?

Anyways, that’s not the immediate problem. It’s not the immediate problem that he thinks his best friend’s cute. The immediate problem is that his best friend’s brother’s is going to kill him. Jason has his gun and is reaching for a lead box which has kryptonite bullets, but Jon won’t give up that easy.

“You should leave before I-“

“I’m going to apologize to Damian. You can’t stop me.”

“You see this gun?” Jason asked calmly. “I’m going to-“

“Master Jonathan, I advise you to leave before this becomes a fight. I would hate for the Justice League be in turmoil because of this.”

“But Alfie-“

“Master Jason, put the gun away. You’re needed along with Master Timothy in the living room. Master Damian is sad petting his dog. It would be great if you could hang out with him.”

Tim looks furious and sad. Furious that he can’t take revenge for his baby brother, and sad that his brother is still sad at his friend’s words.

With a bat glare from each, the two boys went to go comfort their baby brother. Alfred stayed and looked at him like he was see through. Like he knew something he didn’t.

“Master Jonathan, you’re presuit to get Master Damian back is amiable. Even if his brothers don’t see that. But, I believe you’ll get Master Damian back soon. It would seem you two can’t live without each other.”

Jon smiled. At least, someone in the Batfamily believed that they could become friends again.

“Thanks Alfred! I hope we’ll be best friends again soon.”

“Right.” Alfred agreed even though it seemed like he wasn’t agreeing with him. “Of course, Master Jonathan.”

Jon left feeling a bit better, and learning where Damian gets his sass from. Even if Damian was cuter when he was sassy.

******

Jon’s back at it again with the win Damian back plan because he needs his best friend back. This time he tries to talk to him at the park. 

Damian doesn’t usually go out in public since people are out in public, but he was dragged to the park with his loyal dog Titus by Stephanie. Stephanie thought it would be a good idea for him to get fresh air. He has been especially gloomy lately. The former girl wonder and the boy wonder just played with Titus in one of the few decent parks in Gotham.

As Jon watched for an opening to talk with him, he noticed Damian eyes shone a little brighter than he had last seen him. The sadness that darkened his emerald eyes has slightly lifted, but it’s still there. Even as he plays with Titus- he absolutely loves Titus- he still has that darken hue in his eyes. Jon is going to make him smile again.

Damian’s smile -that’s too cute not to be shared with the world- was Jon’s driving force to try and approach him again.

But, he was blocked.

Again.

By one of his siblings.

Ringing loudly in his pocket alerted Damian that he had a call. It was from his big brother Dick. The older wanted to check in on his baby brother. Just to make sure he’s ok. While Damian acted annoyed by it, he was secretly glad for it. Having a fight with one of his only friends, he hasn’t had anyone to talk to. His family has been by his side trying to cheer him up.

As the boy wonder walks away chatting to his older brother, Jon -who is hiding behind a tree- thinks about how to approach him. He has to wait for him to finish talking to Dick, so he doesn’t alert Dick who would drop everything to keep Jon away from his brother. Thinking about it for a few seconds, waiting for him to finish the call, and then approach him immediately before Stephanie can stop him. Yet, she still did.

Jon wanted to curse Rao out till he lost his voice. He just wanted to apologize to his cute friend, so adorable Dami could stop dodging him like the plague. The boy of Steel was so frustrated that he wasn’t keeping track of his thoughts. All he could really focus on is that his friend was on the phone, - looking much happier than before- and that Stephanie Brown was standing in front of him with her hands on hip with an unamused look on her face. 

“I- I’m just gonna-“

“That’s probably for the best.”

No. No it wasn’t. At least to Jon that is.

******

Jon’s heart ached. Ached to apologize to his friend. He didn't just wanted to apologize because he was an unfair, stupid, hurtful, and thoughtless jerk. He wanted to be with Damian again. To see his adorable little smile that was just a small movement of his lips -but, it was still important to Jon-, to hear his small soft laughter -a laugh that was not often heard, but nonetheless, still warmth his heart-, to feel the warmth of his body against him when he hugs him -his small body that was muscular and soft at the same time- would heal the painful throbbing ache. 

It was time to go all out.

*****

Operation: get Damian to look at him with his beautiful gorgeous emerald eyes was a go. He needed those eyes to lessen the ache. Oh the ache will be gone tonight if Jon had his way. Nothing was going to stop him tonight.

He flew to Gotham at night, breaking his curfew in the process, but this was important. Damian was important to him. Robin was patrolling tonight. The batsiblings were with him. That won’t stop him. Even if they had kryptonite.

Swinging from the buildings, the siblings found a large group of gang members trying to rape and rob a group of college females who couldn’t be older than 21. They couldn’t let that happen now, could they? Dropping from the sky, the bats landed on the concrete of the dark alleyway and started swinging.

All of them started to drift apart from each other to fight the gangsters. Nightwing and Batgirl fighting back to back being the power couple they were. Jon felt a bit of jealousy at that sight. It reminded him of fighting bad guys with Damian. Spoiler and Orphan on one side of the power couple, and Red Hood and Red Robin on the other. Robin all alone on the far end deep into the alley.

The Boy Wonder punched the guys in the face knocking teeth out. Gangster guy spits out blood and tries to punch Robin, but Robin is faster. Ducking from the sucker punch that almost knocked his teeth in, Robin smirk like the little brat he was. 

“So cute,” Jon mumbled under his breath. Gotham’s polluted air was filled with the sound of fighting, cars, and other noisy things that go bump in the night drowned out the voice.

Despite being a good fighter, Robin’s cocky attitude will be his downfall. Being the overly confident smug bat he was, Robin thought he had knocked the gangster behind him out. Yet, he wasn’t aware that the gangster was just temporarily out of commission. 

At the same time that Robin was distracted by kicking the daylights out of another criminal, the gangster he thought he knocked out was behind him with a box cutter that intended to be stabbed in the little bat’s flesh. Robin didn’t see it. Nightwing and Batgirl didn’t see it. Spoiler and Orphan didn’t see it. Red hood and Red Robin didn’t see it either. But Jon, 

Jon did.

Swooping down from the rooftops like a mad man, he needed to stop his partner from getting a painful stab wound. Taking the Boy Wonder into his arms, Jon flew away to land on top of a building while hugging Damian’s body tightly against his chest. Finally after making sure they were safe, Jon placed Damian down on his green combat boots.

When Jon looked up at Robin’s face, he saw that Robin’s face showed a mix of emotions that were hard to read that was not a result of the domino mask. His eyes were wide circles, but he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 

“You dare show your face to me after your failed attempt to offend me?” Yet, both knew it was a lie. It did affect him, greatly. There was no denying the avoiding and overprotective siblings.

“Look Damian, I’m sorry I sa-“

“You’re sorry?!? You insulted me. You brought up my past that I’m trying to make up for it. I’m not going to forgive you just because you said you’re sorry.”

“Please!” Jon pleaded to be heard. He wanted to make up with him- wanted to make it right. “Just hear me out. I want to apologize to you. It wasn’t right that I said those things to y-“

“It might not be right, but you believe your words.”

Jon didn’t believe his words. They were words that weren’t from his heart, but from anger. He just said them to hurt Damian. It looks like he succeeded. Now instead of fire in his gut, it felt like there was a stone there.

“You believe your words that I’m heartless. That the blood on my hands will never ever go away. That you are not my friend.”

Tears started to form in the eyes of the Robin. The time after the fight was difficult for him to say the least. It was full of insecurity and thoughts of the past he tried to distance himself from. His family did make it better, and he felt like they cared. Yet, there was still something missing. Although he had his family, he couldn’t deny the possibility of Jon being right.

“That I was never your friend.” Damian choked out his beliefs of what his friend believes. His heart breaking as he unintentionally reveals his true feelings.

His heart wasn’t the only one breaking. Jon’s heart was breaking at the thought that he put his friend- no- Damian through this. That he made Damian feel like this. It wasn’t right of him. Most certainty, not what he wants.

Jon gave a real good look at his friend. Taking in the small tense shaking form, the tears in those shiny emeralds, and the quivering lip, Jon had a realization. With that look, Jon knew what he desperately wanted. It wasn’t to apologize to his friend. That wasn’t what he wanted. Therefore, he grabbed the trembling boy since Jon wanted him in his arms. As well as getting the confused crying boy to look at him and taking his focus, so it was on him. Looking at that quivering lip, Jon took another thing that he wanted. By one small movement, Jon fulfilled another of his desires.

Jon kissed Damian passionately.

While Jon’s eyes were half lidded, Damian’s eyes were wide open. The guy was shocked. Here he thought Jon hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, but now he’s kissing him. What was going on?

Damian jerked away from the kiss, as well as Jon. He searched for the words he wanted to say. How is this happening?

In contrast to his tongue-tied crush, Jon could articulated his thoughts. Pulling Damian back against him close enough to feel each other’s body heat through their clothes, Jon voiced them.

“You’re absolutely perfect. You’re a wonderful hero. You’re an amazing person that your past doesn’t matter.”

Damian looked up to stare into the eyes of the guy who had a tight grip around him pulling him even closer. He almost believed him.

“And yes, we are not friends, or at least I don’t want us to be.”

There it is. He was right. Jon didn’t want anything to do with him.

“I knew it. You nev-“

“I want us to be more than friends. I want to kiss you-“

“You just did.” Grumbled Damian without any of the bite he intended it to have.

“- to take you on dates. The kind of dates that will make you relax and not be stressed by the criminals of the world. I want to be your partner. Not your crime fighting partner. I want to be your boyfriend and shower you with love.”

After the confession that left Jon breathless from expressing his feelings that he only just became aware of, it left Damian a blushing stuttering mess.

“I-I- I- Jon- um- I don’t- I want- I.”

Jon smiled at the disordered words of his new boyfriend giving him a kiss to shut him up.

The two new lovers kissing on a rooftop did not go unnoticed by the other vigilantes in the area. Other vigilantes that were seeing their baby brother being kissed by a guy. A guy they all didn’t like.

“Hey guys,” Dick addressed his siblings without his eyes leaving the view of the two kissing teens. “I think plan Conner becomes the only Superboy is compromised.”

All his siblings nodded. Their eyes too not leaving their baby brother being frenched kiss with his face being bright red.

“Now operation castrate Jon is a go.”

All of his siblings again nodded their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
